


Perpendic(k)ular

by treehousq



Category: Smosh
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Best Friends, Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional, Emotions, Epic Friendship, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Swearing, Lovely, M/M, Male Friendship, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Queer Friendly, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Smosh Games - Freeform, Smosh Pit - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, mentioned self-deprecation, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: Damien’s reclusive, and while he loves being alone, sometimes the thoughts like to come in and ruin that. But it's okay, because Shayne is there for Damien. Just like always.





	Perpendic(k)ular

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's a repost from my one-shot book but it's because i want to post the one-shots as their own works just for convenience.
> 
> please send in requests for fluff/angst/smut whatever you want. i've been feeling more inspired lately wowie.
> 
> -
> 
> EDIT 28.3.2020:: I’m going through and editing older works of mine! Just fixing spelling errors and other little mistakes like that. Nothing that really changes the story, I want to be able to look back and see growth anyway! <3  
Requests are always open! Fluff, smut, angst, anything. Thanks for the support!

At first it had been Damien’s cat who was snuggling with him on the bed, his head rested on his folded arm with his hand playing with the curls falling to the back of his head, legs close to his chest while the AC chilled his bare calves. His cat's fur was really soft, considering the bath given to her an hour earlier, and Damien couldn't help but aw at the little fluffball that peacefully breathed while snuggled into his chest. For the past hour since the bath, it had been a simple silence in the room, the AC humming quietly and the soft purrs were all that floated in the chilly air. Somewhere in the background Shayne was swearing at Mario Kart.

With a little sneeze, Damien’s cat awoke and stumbled to her feet. She began stretching gloriously before trotting to the edge and hopping off, ignoring Damien’s whining protests. Damien pouted, lying on the empty bed and just wanting to snuggle his cats or something, as long as he was getting warmth and affection he'd be fine.

Damien and Shayne had gotten home from the office a few hours earlier and just did their own things. Shayne had been working on a script for another skit before getting frustrated with ideas and resorting to Mario Kart, not necessarily something that calmed his nerves as intended but at least he wasn't angry at the script anymore. Damien lied on his bed by himself for a bit until his cat had joined him. After noticing the sticky and matted fur on her scruff Damien figured it was time to bathe her, and so he did that for a few minutes until the two returned to cuddle on the bed together. And Damien, up until now, cold and alone on the soft bed, was quite enjoying the rest of his day.

When a few minutes of loneliness became too much for Damien’s rampant thought process, he sighed as loudly and dramatically as possible, only now noticing the silence in the living room and the rest of the apartment. For another few seconds, filled with a little bit of disappointment, there wasn't a response, so Damien had assumed Shayne had either left for a quick errand or had maybe fallen asleep after his yelling fit at the game. Damien hoped he hadn't broken another controller.

The loneliness that crept up his spine and settled uncomfortably in the back of his mind wasn't helping his crave for affection. He placed his left arm on his right one underneath his head and adjusted his legs to be closer to his chest in an attempt to find some comforting warmth. It didn't really work out too well but he congratulated himself on the attempt nonetheless. Another sigh left him as he settled himself into a ball of sadness and self-deprecation. He’d been told countless times by Shayne and friends and fans that he was a great person, and he believed them for their sake, but in times when he was alone like this those darker thoughts couldn't help but weave themselves into his brain.

He’d probably been in that headspace for far too long by the time something made the bed dip right in front of him, his thought process coming to a screeching halt by the sudden intrusion to his personal bubble. Crystal blue eyes exploding with yellow in the centre gazed worriedly into his own deep mocha eyes. When the pieces finally came together he smiled at Shayne, who returned the silent greeting with a still worried smile.

"Hey Shayne," Damien croaked lightly.

"Hey," Shayne responded simply, a little less worry in his expression, "you feeling okay?"

The shrug Shayne got in response wasn't really the best, but after knowing Damien for so long it was still something he could understand. A sigh of content queued a little sense of safety in Damien’s chest, his hands itching to just hold Shayne. So he did.

His arms wrapped around him to rest on his back, one on the mid section of his back and the other on his shoulder blade, which slightly flexed in response. For a moment Damien was scared he had invaded Shayne’s personal space, until he felt Shayne’s hand slide up the back of his neck gently and comb through his hair. He relaxed more, leaning his head into Shayne’s chest, loosely covered by his cowbae's tee. The scent that wafted into his nose was a fresh shower smell, like clean laundry.

"How long you been back here?"

Shayne’s voice reminded Damien of cliche childhood memories, ones filled with smiles and laughs about dumb fart jokes. Not even his own memories, just the ones you see in movie montages or flashbacks, the ones every kid would glance at and expect their life to be like that from then on because the movies said so. Anything could happen in movies.

In a way, Damien felt like Shayne was helping give him those childhood memories he wasn't able to get when he was younger. Shayne was a sense of comfort and an extra chance that had unknowingly been taken away from him. He appreciated Shayne in that way.

"I don't know, ever since Zelda decided to leave me mid-cuddle sesh?" Damien replied, a light chuckle carrying his voice. His throat felt dry.

Shayne laughed a little in response, his left arm underneath his head much like Damien’s had been earlier. His chin rested on top of Damien’s fluff of hair, his fingers still fiddling with some of the loose curls and strands that had fallen to the back of his head. He leaned into Shayne’s touch appreciatively, nuzzling his nose into his broad chest comfortably.

"Well I wish you'd have told me, Dames," Damien, no matter how much he knew how susceptible he was to it, always mentally cursed himself every time he felt a little bit of heat rise to his cheeks, an instilled self-defence mechanism he conditioned himself to on sets while acting or voicing. It’d become a natural thing at this point, though he had realised sometimes he would use harsher words towards himself in his head. When he looked up at shayne through long lashes with a quirk in his brow, Shayne figured he should explain to the silent question his cuddle-mate posed to him. "I’d have come in here sooner and cuddled you, ya goof."

The heat burning the tips of Damien’s ears and his cheeks never failed to make Shayne smile. The rosy hue against Damien’s milky skin was really a beautiful contrast, one he hadn't ever seen decently challenged. A heavy exhale of air left Shayne’s nose at Damien’s slight embarrassment. Damien mumbled something incoherent against Shayne’s collarbone with a bashful smile, his grip on the blond’s shirt tightening a little, a small spark of worry setting off somewhere faint in the back of his mind about the chance of wrinkling the shirt.

"C’mon Damien, y'know I can't hear you when you get quiet like that." He shifted mindlessly as he ran his fingers more thoroughly through his cuddle-mate's hair. Damien finally pulled away from his hiding spot in Shayne’s shirt and instead settled for his other hiding spot when he got all red like this, Shayne’s neck. Shayne didn't mind, he wasn't bothered by Damien’s little moments like this, he wanted to be there for him from now on. He wanted to help him. He’d come to know the little signs, the looks and the behaviours, the things that could easily be interpreted as awkward or shy, maybe even an off day. Shayne could handle the simpler things. When things got a little heavier he'd struggle, but he wouldn't back away just because it was inconvenient for him, he would get help from a trusted person or the emergency plan. Shayne was there for Damien, and the brunette appreciated it more than he felt like he should let on. Guilt, Damien figured. The warm breath fanning across Shayne’s neck was comforting, it was slow and deep, relaxed. It let Shayne know that Damien was doing okay, he wasn't on the verge of freaking out or down that path, he wasn't self-conscious of his breathing or curling in on himself. He was doing okay. Shayne wanted to keep him that way as much as possible, but be there for him when Damien needed him.

"I said to stooop it man." Damien whined with a small laugh, louder this time. Shayne could feel his blushing face against his neck.

Shayne laughed in response, busying his eyes with the various posters Damien had hung up on his walls. Posters of anime and video games and even some of the cartoons he had voiced in decorated the entirety of a spot next to his dresser, it really showed how much of a kid Damien was in his heart. A brief memory of Damien getting super excited over a scene in a video game and displaying what could only be explained as a child getting the absolute cutest kitten for Christmas on his face.

The warm breath from Damien’s embarrassed sigh comforted Shayne as he continued to wrap random curls around his fingers quietly. Damien pressed gentle kisses in the crook of his neck and found a snuggly sense of relaxation in the heat radiating from his partner's skin and his fingers scratching his head, occasionally slipping behind his ears to scratch there as well.

Their comforting silence ended for a moment as something else joined their embrace, briefly using Shayne’s head as a step and crawling over their shoulders. Eventually it settled in the dip where Damien’s and Shayne’s torsos met. The brunette removed himself from his little spot in his cuddle-mate's neck to check who their new visitor was. The only thing Shayne heard was a sigh.

"I’m sorry Zelda, but I’ve already found somebody else who'll cuddle with me."

The rest of that day was a lot better as they chilled on Damien’s bed holding each other.


End file.
